Eternity
by QueenOfMask
Summary: Basado en el CD Drama de "Bloody Shadows". Ailess se encapricha de un humano que convierte en su eterno compañero. Desconoce el riesgo que corre a por anhelar ser amado...


**Disclaimer:** Uta no prince-sama y sus personajes pertenecen a Broccoli, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : Shounen-ai. Muerte de personajes. Basado en el CD Drama de _"Bloody Shadows"_ donde los protagonistas son Ailess (Ai Mikaze), Warren (Ren Jinguji) y Masaferry (Masato Hijirikawa).

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

 **Eternity**

La noche oculta secretos que sólo los que viven en ella conocen.

Aquella aldea cubierta por unos espeluznantes bosques parecía estar condenada por el sonido de los truenos y el ulular de los búhos a medianoche. Los habitantes sólo podían creer en la salvación sagrada de la iglesia, donde les daban consuelo divino mediante rezos que purificasen sus almas.

Esos árboles con temibles y espesas nieblas como follaje eran obra del diablo según los lugareños, y nadie se atrevía a poner un pie más allá para descubrir si los rumores eran ciertos.

Las especulaciones hablaban de brujas, de almas en pena sin haber conseguido alcanzar la mano de los ángeles. Hasta que un ser más frío que esas tierras muertas apareció para sembrar el verdadero terror...

Una piel nívea y pulcra como el marfil, de figura grácil y esbelta arropada con prendas dignas de la prestigiosa nobleza.

Un vampiro. Y era hermoso, una bella y terrible obra de la naturaleza. Aquellos rubíes por ojos no mostraban absolutamente nada.

Ailess durmió por largos años en el corazón del bosque y ahora volvió a despertar para un nuevo banquete.

Esa noche de invierno se cerraba por completo. La luna no deseaba saludar y todo el cielo estrellado que podía verse y disfrutar en las fiestas del pueblo ahora yacía encapotado. A pesar de haber pasado más de cincuenta años el joven eterno no vio cambios significativos en la sociedad. Seguían evitando llegar a los inicios del ramaje, donde los más oscuros misterios se guardaban bajo la llave de la congoja.

Pensaba salir de su hogar pero las risas de una pareja alertaron sus sentidos y decidió observar.

Los infantes iban tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, iluminados por las lejanas antorchas de la aldea. Tenían planeado jugar con la nieve acumulada en aquellos días de invierno. Se divertían sin descanso, mojando sus elegantes ropas con la frescura de la juventud en cada una de sus carcajadas.

– ¿Ves? ¡Esto es más divertido que la fiesta! -habló el niño de unos cabellos rubios tocados por el naranja del atardecer mientras le tiraba una bola de nieve a su compañero, derribándolo. El otro tomó la revancha y propinó un golpe en la cabeza a quien se reía.

– ¡Mírate! ¡Tienes el cabello empapado! -señaló con la diestra, mientras la zurda rezaba en su abdomen como sujeción ante la risa que lastimaba sus mejillas.

 _Vida..._

Efímera, sí, pero la disfrutaban más que el eterno. Porque esa misma brevedad les otorgaba la chispa de respirar plenamente sin miedo a nada. Seguramente sus padres les reprenderían por haberse escapado y arruinar sus trajes pero en esos segundos eran felices.

 _"Yo... También quiero esa calidez."_

Movido por la envidia, Ailess atacó a los indefensos infantes. Alzó el peso del rubio y clavó sus afiladas fauces al cuello, otorgándole el abrazo de la muerte.

– ¡Warren! -Masaferry gritó despavorido. El niño, entre lágrimas, veía como un ser apuesto a la par de terrorífico se apoderaba de su mejor amigo.

– Hu...ye... -logró decir cerrando uno de sus orbes celestes, los cuales perdían poco a poco el brillo de la vida entre tragos de aquella mirada revitalizada por el líquido carmín.

Y, muy a su pesar, así lo hizo... Mas no se rindió.

El niño corrió a la aldea en busca de la ayuda de su padre y el resto de adultos. Los hombres se armaron y les guió el camino ayudados de antorchas hasta bordear el bosque, pero allí ya no quedaba nadie, tan solo las pisadas de los niños al haber jugado con la nieve.

Ailess se había llevado a su mejor amigo lejos y ni siquiera sabía si seguiría con vida.

Los cielos lloraron esa misma noche apagando los fuegos de la festividad, al igual que los corazones de la gente. Un niño había muerto por acercarse a los bosques y nadie pudo hacer nada por salvarlo.

(...)

Si había algo de lo que gozaba Ailess además de la soledad, era de tiempo. Un día o un siglo no hacía la diferencia para él y, por capricho, convirtió esos ojos azules como el cielo en un infierno perenne.

Así fue como vivió aislado en su castillo, junto a un nuevo discípulo bajo su cuidado y enseñanza. En efecto, Warren había sido convertido gracias al deseo del ponzoñoso ser que le arrebató su humanidad y había crecido hasta alcanzar la madurez, momento en que se congeló el reloj que envejecía a las personas.

Progresivamente, el rubio se tomó su nueva vida como una aventura después de haber conocido mejor a Ailess y su existencia como hijo de la luna. Aprendió a no salir bajo los rayos del sol, a alimentarse arrebatando la vida a otros seres. La sangre de los animales no satisfacía el gran apetito de su ahijado y en varias ocasiones fue castigado por el príncipe de aquel abandonado castillo. No obstante, a cada ocasión, el joven mostraba mayor rebeldía.

– La avaricia te llevará por el camino de la desgracia, Warren. Aún eres joven y no lo comprendes por más que te advierta. -Ailess guardaba la calma, haciendo girar el espesor de la sangre en su copa como si de un buen vino se tratase, mientras el enfurecido rubio golpeaba la longeva mesa de roble con ambas manos.

– ¿Qué importa si somos avariciosos? Nadie puede con nuestra fuerza. -el silencio del de cabellos aguamarina lograba crispar sus nervios y se irguió para dirigirse a las grandes puertas. - Saldré del bosque sin tu ayuda.

La arrogancia de sus palabras obligaron a las hermosas facciones arrugarse por el ceño. Apretó las mandíbulas y saltó con velocidad, sin importarle el sonido del cristal hecho añicos por tirar la copa al suelo. En cuestión de instantes estuvo frente a su aprendiz y lo agarró de los cabellos con una mano, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la contraria. Los rubíes ardían con el fulgor de una hipnótica ira que subyugó las piernas del rubio, postrándolo ante él mientras sonreía de forma demencial.

– No, Warren... No vas a salir del bosque. -siseó cual víbora advirtiendo su mortífero ataque – Tú eres _mío_...

La consternada expresión del convertido recordó el miedo que podía infundir el dueño de palacio y sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, dejándolo en trance, cayendo al vacío gracias al colapso.

(...)

Por un acuerdo de los humanos, Ailess sería alimentado con una mujer en cada luna llena teñida del rojo que tanto amaba beber a cambio de la paz del pueblo.

Masaferry se había convertido en todo un hombre al tomar el relevo de su padre como alcalde. Fue quien armó de valor a los hombres más jóvenes para adquirir experiencia en el arte de la guerra y poder salir victoriosos de la batalla.

Deseaba vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo y no permitiría más sacrificios de las mujeres de su pueblo. La nobleza del muchacho enamoró a la hija del conde de la región, misma que conocía desde su más tierna infancia junto a Warren, y ahora eran prometidos.

El crepitar del fuego de la casa donde se reunían estaba a punto de extinguirse y con él, un beso casto en los labios de su futura mujer mientras acariciaba sus tersas mejillas. Quería cambiar el futuro del pueblo, acabar con aquella hipócrita abominación de tratado entre el vampiro y los humanos para que reinara la verdadera armonía.

(...)

– Hoy hay luna llena roja, Ailess.

Warren parecía más animado que de costumbre y la razón era más que obvia. Cuando la luna se teñía de un intenso fuego significaba que el sacrificio sería elegido y, al fin, se alimentaría de la sangre de una joven doncella.

– No hace falta que me lo digas. -replicó quien descansaba presidiendo la longeva mesa junto al fuego que iluminaba la estancia principal donde se encontraban. -Ya lo sé, Warren.

– Veamos... -Jugó con su tono y saltó desde el alféizar donde observaba el exterior en penumbras para acercarse a paso lento al más pequeño -¿Quién crees que será nuestro sacrificio?

– No es algo que esté en mi mano decidir, pero no es que me interese. -Cargado de indiferencia, las entrelazadas manos que sostenían el fino mentón del de cabellos turquesa se separaron y observaron a quien mostraba su descontento ante aquella respuesta.

– Qué frío... -admitió Warren con un suspiro, apoyando las caderas en la mesa y cruzando los brazos, ensimismado con las formas irregulares que hacía el fuego.

– Tampoco es especial. No la trates con amabilidad.

– Pobre chica... Por lo menos le daré un beso de buenas noches para que duerma eternamente.

Ailess sentía que su compañero continuaba teniendo aquella humanidad de la que parecía no querer desprenderse. Por más veces que le sugirió que la abandonara, Warren insistía en vivir a su modo, siendo un completo rebelde. A veces pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si en vez de a Warren, Ailess hubiese optado por el otro niño aquella noche, pero no había marcha atrás y aunque sabía que en muchas ocasiones el rubio escapaba de sus muros de protección por motivos desconocidos, bien era cierto que volvía sano y salvo.

Desvió la mirada a la luna con gesto pensativo. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente con él? Ahora que eran de la misma especie y tras haberlo protegido y educado durante todos esos años podía apreciar que lo había adoptado como a un hijo.

Una punzada atravesó su mente cuando recordó el fuego por todas partes, los gritos y la muerte persiguiendo sus talones. Dejó escapar una exhalación y negó para sí mismo. Traer recuerdos olvidados no iba a solucionar el problema de desobediencia de Warren.

– Iré a recibirla.

Las palabras del rubio lograron cortar el hilo de pensamientos y lo coaccionó con la mirada. -No tienes que salir de aquí, ella vendrá sola.

Warren advirtió el cambio de humor del contrario y decidió calmar el ambiente con una pequeña risa.

– Es una mujer, no un ejército. -y con dicha excusa partió a la penumbra del bosque.

El rubio había visto más allá del bosque aun sabiendo que Ailess estaba en contra de que saliera de sus dominios, sin embargo el joven era conocido por ser indomable y cuanto más prohibiese algo su mayor, mayores eran los deseos para romper las reglas.

Vio como creció su amigo de la infancia y como esperaba, terminó prometido con la mujer que ambos amaban en secreto. Masaferry era noble y sus expresiones hablaban por sí solas, no tardó en saber que había caído en las redes del amor con esa niña, así que él se mantuvo al margen y en silencio, observándolos siendo felices en sus cortas pero humanas vidas. Se conformaba con poder verlos en sus pacíficos días mientras él moraba por las noches cargado de melancolía.

La luna de sangre siempre le agitaba. Aún seguía siendo humano y no deseaba renunciar a ello, por más que supiera que era un monstruo. Recordaba a todas las féminas sacrificadas y aunque no sintieran dolor por el trance que las sumía Ailess, seguía pensando que podían continuar gozando de la flor de la vida que arrancaban con cada mordisco como depredadores hambrientos.

Se quedó en una de las ramas de los decrépitos árboles, entre el silencio que solo se veía perturbado por el sonido de los grillos. Aún no era medianoche, por lo que no vería a la mujer que sería su plato principal en esa luna, pero el contradictorio sentimiento de querer ser humano y alimentarse como un vampiro no tranquilizaba el corazón del rubio.

Estaba acostumbrándose a que las horas para ellos simplemente eran segundos y pronto hubo revuelo en la lejanía.

 _"Parece que ya ha comenzado..."_

Warren observó en dirección al pueblo desde su altura. Tarde o temprano, la mujer que devorarían vendría al bosque por propia voluntad o miles de vidas estarían en juego.

Hasta ahora el ritual no había sido interrumpido, aplazado o incumplido, así que era una desilusión el esperar que pasara algo emocionante cuando todo estaba más que hablado. Suspiró y se abrazó a la capa para saltar a la tierra árida.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura. Marchaba a paso determinado y sin vacilar. Era difícil creer que lo hacía por propia voluntad y fue cuando cayó en algo realmente importante.

Las mujeres no venían por voluntad propia. Igual que cuando él no obedecía a Ailess, éste lograba hacerle caer en un trance donde no era dueño de su mente ni de su cuerpo.

" _Entonces... ¿Puede ser que...?"_

Warren abrió los ojos de par en par al divisar a la persona que se acercaba. No era una mujer pero sí conocido.

– Masaferry...

Con la respiración agitada por el revuelo que creó en el pueblo ante la inesperada decisión, Masaferry fue el primero en llegar al bosque nada más enterarse de que el próximo sacrificio era su futura mujer. Por un segundo se olvidó de respirar pero es que allí, frente a él, estaba un Warren casi tan impactado como él.

– ¿Warren? ¿De verdad eres tú...? ¡Creía que...!

– Eso no importa ahora. -contestó apresurado -¿Qué haces aquí? Ya sabes que el bosque no es seguro y menos en este crepúsculo.

El de cabellos cobalto reunió toda la determinación posible para hablar sin preguntar sobre otro tema que no fuera el crucial de aquella noche. Inspiró y expiró para calmar los nervios y enfrentó su mirada a la de su antiguo amigo.

– Mi prometida es el próximo sacrificio de ese vampiro. -Aquello sí que tomó desprevenido al contrario, quien demostró desconcierto. - Como alcalde del pueblo debo hacer algo. Warren... No quiero perderla como perdí a tantas otras ciudadanas. Esto debe terminar.

– Ella... -Suspiró afligido. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cortó el ademán de seguir hablando de su compañero -Está bien, huid.

– ¿Qué? Pero... El pueblo...

– ¡Olvida el pueblo! -espetó irascible – Prometiste protegerla ¿Recuerdas? Que estaríamos siempre para ella. -frunció el ceño al ver que la determinación que traía estaba desmoronándose. Todas las fuerzas que reunió se habían disipado ante el miedo que le recorrió al recordar aquella noche que eligieron para escaparse del festival. Tembló, Warren lo alzó en un agarre por la camisa y enfrentó sus miradas – ¡No te rindas, debe de haber una solución!

– ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántas chicas han abandonado sus vidas delante de mis ojos?!

Los segundos parecieron siglos y cuando el rubio vio que le privaba la respiración lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Así no podría arreglar nada. Necesitaba que escapara con esa mujer a la que entregó lo que le quedaba de humanidad. Desvió la mirada, la cual se ensombreció entre aquellos cabellos regalos del sol.

– Hay una solución. -más calmado, Warren habló dándole la espalda –Protegeré a esa mujer a cualquier precio. ¡No puedo dejar que el ángel que me salvó de la oscuridad perezca en sus manos...! -Alzó la mirada a la imponente luna y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde debía estar latiendo su corazón. –Quiero que ella... Sea más feliz que nadie en el mundo.

– Warren... ¿Puede ser que...? -Masaferry no necesitaba más palabras para descubrir que estaba hablando de su amada, de la persona más importante para ambos. El rubio suspiró bajando la mirada.

– Sí... La amo.

– ¿Desde cuándo...?

– Todo es parte del pasado. Incluso ahora puedo recordarla... Aquella bondad en sus ojos, su voz... Ella era mi luz, mi esperanza y por eso no puedo permitir que acabe en las fauces de un vampiro. -se giró y lo volvió a agarrar del pecho. –¡Y tú vas a casarte con ella así que debes protegerla!

– ¡Warren, me lastimas...! Cálmate...

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Eres su prometido, deberías hacerla feliz y en vez de eso... ¡¿Te preocupas antes por tu cargo como alcalde y la abandonas?! -vociferó tirándolo al suelo -Estuve equivocado contigo... No voy a entregársela a nadie, ni a ti ni a Ailess. -sentenció enfurecido.

– Espera, Warren... ¿Q-Quién es Ailess? -el ojiazul abrió sus párpados comenzando a comprenderlo -¿Es... Ese es el nombre del vampiro? ¡¿Cómo sabes su nombre?!

– No tienes necesidad de saberlo. Esto es una despedida, Masaferry...

Warren comenzó a caminar, ignorando los llamados de su amigo y desapareció entre la penumbra...

(...)

– ¡AILESS!

El estruendo de las grandes puertas siendo embestidas por un par de furiosos brazos hizo retumbar todo el castillo junto al reclamo por el nombre del Señor del mismo.

– Menuda violencia... -respondió quien seguía sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó antes de irse, con la diferencia de que las llamas se habían extinguido y ahora todo yacía engullido en la oscuridad.

– Tenemos que hablar. -Las botas del más alto resonaban con un paso acelerado y fuerte, lo que indicaba su vehemencia. El de cabellos azulinos le observó con calma desde su trono.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -inquirió una vez lo tuvo a un par de pasos, cruzando sus piernas y recargando el rostro en una de las manos apoyadas en la vieja madera.

– El sacrificio... -comenzó agachando la mirada y frunciendo tristemente el ceño –Quiero que lo liberes.

– No puedo hacerlo. -la calma de aquellos orbes rubís encendieron los ajenos.

– ¡¿Por qué?! -preguntó apresurado.

– Porque es un trato entre los humanos y los vampiros. -explicó con un tono dulce, como si hablara a un pequeño temeroso de una pesadilla. Dibujó una sutil sonrisa en sus comisuras y continuó hablando. –Cuando la luna se tiñe de un brillante rojo es el momento de que una chica sea escogida como sacrificio.

– Ya lo sé... Pero la mujer elegida está a punto de casarse. -Ailess mostró una pequeña risa para detener sus excusas.

– ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma...?

– Voy en serio. -afirmó con un tono agresivo.

– No pareces tú mismo. -la filosa mirada escudriñaba al rubio frente a él. Cerró los ojos y profirió un suspiro –¿Qué te ocurre? -Al eterno le bastó ver una tez llena de arrepentimiento para separarse de su relajada postura y mirarlo curiosidad –¿Te has enamorado de esa humana?

– ¿Qué harías si fuese así? -dubitativo, el rubio retrocedió un paso al ver que el ambiente cambiaba alrededor de su mentor. –Es especial. Es la primera vez que he sentido esto. No quiero dársela a nadie.

Ailess negó lentamente con su cabeza, decepcionado, cerrando los ojos para sentenciar con raciocinio. –Son ilusiones. -Se alzó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia él, pronunciando su nombre como si se tratase de una melodía. –Warren... ¿Quién fue el que arrebató las vidas de todas esas mujeres durante años? El amor es un espejismo para nosotros. -explicó acariciando la mejilla del consternado muchacho. –Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

– Pero...

– ¿Pero? -instó en un tono más áspero.

– Cuando compartía momentos junto a ella me hacía sentir humano a pesar de ser vampiro. Cosas como la felicidad y la calidez eran muy reales para mí, ¡Me las volvió a enseñar!

– ¿Calidez? -Ailess hizo un esfuerzo para no reír ante semejantes declaraciones. Tomó una de las manos del joven y la alzó con la burla descrita en su rostro –Tu mano no tiene nada de calidez. ¿Sabes por qué? -preguntó ladeando la tez de porcelana hacia un costado – Porque no estás vivo... Ya no eres humano, Warren.

– Soy consciente. -admitió cabizbajo. El dolor de la realidad se describía en cada una de las líneas de aquel apuesto hombre. – Pero no quiero mancharme las manos con su sangre. Ella me hizo volver a sentir, es como un milagro para mí.

Los cabellos sueltos se mecieron con una expresión indulgente. Ailess quería romper las cadenas a las que tan desesperadamente quería anudarse su ahijado, pero cuanto más lo intentaba alejar, mayor era la fuerza que usaba el rubio para enredarse en el taimado laberinto que le hacía perder la razón. Adoptó una postura firme y apoyó la diestra en el pecho ajeno.

– Con mayor razón debe ser sacrificada. Así te liberarás de esta enfermedad y podrás descansar. -La mirada escarlata centelleó entre la lúgubre escena –Piénsalo bien... -invitó con su persuasiva voz, caminando alrededor del alto sin perderle de vista. –Tus colmillos se clavarán en su cuello. ¡La harás tuya! Y estaréis siempre juntos... Por toda la eternidad... ¿No es esa la felicidad que tanto persigues? -El musculoso cuerpo se tensó con sus palabras.

– ¿S-Su sangre...?

– Sí, eso he dicho. -comenta a sus espaldas, fundido entre opacidad de la niebla que entraba a placer en el castillo y como un diablo al pobre pecador, susurró en su oído. –Extraerás hasta la última gota de su ser... Os convertiréis en un solo ser... Podemos hacerla nuestra aliada y te prometo que siempre estarás con ella... -siseó a su Adán, ofreciéndole la manzana del Edén sin recibir nada a cambio.

Y es que lo amaba tanto que a pesar de desear su única compañía no interferiría en el anhelo por esa bastarda.

– ¿Siempre... estará a mi lado?

Ailess cerró sus ojos y abrazó por detrás a su querido pequeño, el cual había crecido bastante más que él, y profirió una sonrisa dulce, asintiéndole con la cabeza posada en uno de sus hombros. –Para toda la eternidad...

Warren se sobrecogió y deshizo el abrazo. Ailess volvió al suelo y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Era doloroso ver como se tapaba mitad de la faz por intentar encontrar el camino más justo.

– No puedo hacerlo. Es mi ángel... Dejaría de ser ella misma al convertirla en un ser de oscuridad. -enfrentó al risueño de cabellos turquesa con las mandíbulas apretadas -¡No puedo hacerla caer a esta vida como tú lo hiciste conmigo!

– Pues eso es una verdadera lástima... -llevó sus manos tras la espalda, entrelazando sus dedos y encogiendo los hombros. –Aunque no estaba de acuerdo en aumentar el número de habitantes de mi castillo... -musitó alzando su mentón – Sino quieres eso, tendremos que matarla y alimentarnos una noche de luna roja más.

– ¡No lo permitiré!

– ¡Silencio! -la suave voz del eterno se alzó, retumbó en las paredes de piedra y su mirada hizo estremecer hasta la última fibra del rubio. –Ella no volverá a ver la luz del sol.

– ¡Ailess! -cuando espetó al de menor estatura éste pestañeó varias veces, impresionado ante su sublevación.

– Realmente has cambiado... ¿Crees que un hijo de la oscuridad puede enamorarse de una humana? -rió para sí, usando una de sus manos para detener la carcajada y sonar suave. –¡Es tan desdichado que podría llorar! -Warren le miró con odio.

– No tienes lágrimas para nadie.

– Es lo mismo para ti, ya que eres un vampiro como yo. -replicó volviendo a su tono neutro con tintes de reproche. –¿Aún no lo entiendes, mi pequeño? Somos muy diferentes a los humanos. Cualquier sentimiento que ellos puedan profesar jamás podremos comprenderlo, porque nosotros no somos de su especie. No importa cuantos siglos emplees, es inútil. -Estaba siendo duro con él y lo sabía. Esos ojos que abandonaron el índigo... ¿Cuánta compasión podían mostrarle? Suspiró volviendo a posar sus manos en las mejillas contrarias. –Incluso si esa mujer se salvara ¿Cuánto crees que duraría? Dudo que pase de los cien años. Envejecerá, morirá siendo un completo desperdicio y tú seguirás siendo exactamente igual a ahora.

– Pero... Pero... -las palabras no salían de sus labios y tan solo llegó a sostener una de las muñecas del contrario, cerrando sus ojos apesadumbrado.

– Warren. -llamó con calma, obligándolo a mirarle –Esto no es propio de ti. Siempre eres un buen chico, uno comprensivo con mis palabras. Escucha... -susurró acercándose hasta quedar sus frentes unidas, rozando las puntas de sus narices con gentileza e inyectando el veneno de sus orbes en los bondadosos – No existen los amigos ni los amantes ¿De acuerdo? Recuérdalo bien... -musitó entornando los párpados –No hay nadie más para ti excepto yo... Y tampoco hay nadie más para mí, excepto tú...

– ¡Ngh...! -la rapidez del de cabellos turquesa era admirable y pronto tuvo al rubio asfixiado con una de sus manos. Aquello le obligó a cerrar los ojos y volver a sentir la primera vez que profanó su piel con su elixir de la vida eterna.

– Cuando toco los cuellos de los humanos siento su sangre recorrer todo su cuerpo, bombeado por sus venas... Es un sonido peculiar, una percusión que invita al salvajismo. Pero aquí no hay más que silencio ¿Verdad? -preguntó al que se aferraba a su antebrazo con intención de volver a ser libre. –Es natural... Porque no tienes pulso.

– Ailess... -su gemido de dolor le resultó agradable y una curva torció siniestramente sus labios.

– ¿Recuerdas la de veces que has intentado mirarte al espejo? Jamás volverás a ver tu reflejo. Ni el tuyo... Ni el mío. -hizo una pausa y volvió al pasado, con una de las primeras enseñanzas que aplicó con ese niño ahora adulto. –Dios nos desprecia por extraer la sangre a las criaturas de las que tan orgulloso está. No hay cielo o infierno para nosotros, es por eso que vagaremos por este mundo eternamente... Los dos juntos.

El cruce de miradas fue inevitable y poco a poco las fuerzas abandonaban el cuerpo del rubio, quedando a merced del de hebras marinas.

– Sí... Lo entiendo, Ailess. Estaremos siempre unidos... -aquellas palabras alegraron al mayor y dejó de forzar al de cabellos como el oro.

– Eso es... Al fin lo has entendido. -musitó cerrando las puertas del castillo sin siquiera mirarlas, a la par que esos labios tan finos que parecían cortar, tocaban los del más alto. Un beso donde sellaron las palabras de ambos en el silencio de su morada.

(...)

La ceremonia dio comienzo en el corazón del tenebroso bosque, siendo iluminado por el aura demoníaca que presentaba la luna llena. La mujer ataviada por el más puro blanco caminó ensordecida por el encantamiento de su última hora y los pasos la llevaban hacia el altar de sacrificios.

Hermosa y delicada, aquella flor parecía estar a punto de contraer en santo matrimonio, mas su destino era tan cruel como la sonrisa que mostraban unos estiletes listos para el festín. Los ojos de Ailess rezumaban triunfo, pues sería él mismo quien acabase con la vida de esa humana, aquella que mostraba el camino de la desgracia a su amado rubio. Éste ahora descansaba en sus aposentos tras haberlo calmado, incitándolo a la pérdida de conocimiento con tan solo un cruce de miradas. Warren no era desafío a sus poderes al ser muy joven.

– Bienvenida, joven dama. -extendió la mano a quien parecía en trance y cuando tocó la calidez de la ajena cerró la línea de sus espesas y longevas pestañas –Ah... Hacía tiempo que no sentía el pulso de una persona... -susurró acariciando la piel tibia con un suspiro de placer –Aunque desconozco el motivo por el cual Warren te necesita tanto. -admitió alzando el mentón de la fémina, inspeccionándola de forma exhaustiva. –Eres linda... Pero vulgar, ¿Sabes que te convertirás en una arrugada y decrépita vieja en poco tiempo? -jugó con el tono de la pregunta, pero no era divertido hablar con una estatua frente a él. Así fue como decidió despertarla de su hechizo al chasquear los dedos. De pronto, la muchacha recuperó el brillo en su mirada y miró aterrorizada a todas partes. –Shh... -posó el gélido índice en los labios de ella para que no perturbara la paz del lugar. –Deberías estar contenta. El pueblo se salvará otra noche de luna sangrienta gracias a ti, señorita. -explicó tomándola de la baja espalda y la mano, como si estuviera a punto de danzar un vals bajo el astro nocturno. –Empecemos con el ritual. No me detendré hasta sacar la última gota de tu cuerpo, humana... -los labios acariciaron el cuello de marfil y abrió sus fauces, pero fue incapaz de sacar la imagen afligida de Warren en su mente.

– ¡No te lo permitiré, vampiro bastardo!

De repente la noche se volvió luminosa y como un rayo el estruendo de un disparo se escuchó en la tierra yerma. Ailess abrió de par en par sus ojos y cayó de rodillas por el tremendo impacto en su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada y acarició su pecho mientras la doncella escapaba despavorida hacia su futuro marido y alcalde de la aldea.

Masaferry empuñaba el arma de fuego aun humeante por el reciente tiroteo.

" _¿Por qué hay un agujero en mi cuerpo...?"_

La mente de Ailess no estaba preparada para la rebelión de los humanos. Las armas de fuego era algo que jamás había visto, tampoco conocía su efectividad y largo alcance.

Imágenes del pasado se superpusieron a la realidad y pudo ver el fuego propagarse por el bosque del silencio. Las ramas secas crepitaban y escuchó a los hombres gritar con el énfasis de galopar en tiempos de guerra.

Ailess era un niño cuando su clan fue atacado por ellos, usando la misma táctica. El terror se propagó por todo su pequeño cuerpo cuando el líder de su clan tomó sus hombros y le obligó a ponerse a salvo lejos de allí. Aquella fue la última vez que vio el blanco impecable de su capa. Los rubios cabellos ondearon y desapareció con la brisa de la noche.

Esta vez pasaría lo mismo. Creía poder con ellos, pero debía proteger a su menor.

" _Warren..."_

Despertó con el fulgor de las primeras llamas y corrió sin importarle su orgullo de eterno al perdonar semejante ofensa. Ailess abrió las puertas de sus dominios y gritó clamando el nombre de quien rezaba en su lecho. Debía llegar cuanto antes e hizo uso de su poder para aparecer en la orilla de la cama.

– Warren... ¡Warren, despierta! -con una sacudida, el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Ailess...?

– Escúchame, debes irte lejos de aquí. -advirtió tosiendo y agarrándose del pecho.

– ¡Ailess! -se irguió y le tomó de los hombros al ver la perforación de su pecho a través de la maltratada camisa. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Resiste!

– No te preocupes por esta nimiedad. -explicó con un agonizante tono – Debes abandonar el castillo y huir lo más lejos que puedas. Los humanos atacarán tarde o temprano.

– Pero...

– Los detendré. -aseguró recuperándose del punzante dolor en su pecho y su sonrisa fue la imagen de la soberbia. – Solo me han asaltado con la guardia baja. -dijo alzándose tambaleante del lecho, seguido del rubio, quien deseaba sostenerlo pero éste se negaba. – Incendiarán todo el bosque así que debes ir más lejos de los confines de nuestros dominios. Cruza la frontera si es necesario. Te encontraré estés donde estés.

– No puedes luchar en tus condiciones, si somos dos tendrás más posibilidades. ¿No crees?

– Warren... -giró para tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo de allí como si se mezclaran con la brisa de madrugada, terminando en una parte del bosque – ¿Cuántas veces me harás repetirlo? Estaré bien en cuanto tome la sangre de uno de ellos y entonces no tendrán oportunidad. -Bajó al rubio por medio de la ropa y profanó sus labios con los propios, desapareciendo del lugar segundos después.

No deseaba más palabras. Cada segundo era crucial para él ya que estaba en peligro de desaparecer gracias al ataque a traición del alcalde, al cual maldijo mientras captaba el olor a quemado de los bosques que protegían el castillo abandonado. Los orbes rojizos se volvieron diabólicos y la encarnizada batalla entre razas dio comienzo bajo la luna como testigo.

(...)

Warren miró el horizonte con gesto preocupado. Podía adivinar el fuego a lo lejos, al otro lado del bosque tal y como había predicho Ailess, y tenía el sentimiento del deber a flor de piel. Le vio herido por vez primera y aquello sobrecogió el corazón del que jamás quiso renunciar. Empuñó sus manos y destrozó uno de los árboles carcomidos con un golpe contundente. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo llevaba por el camino de la duda, desembocando en el capricho de la desobediencia al caminar hacia el peligro en vez de huir de él.

Las palabras del joven seguían haciendo eco en su mente. Estaba desobedeciendo a quien lo cuidó todos esos años. A pesar de la frialdad de Ailess, Warren conservaba un hueco de su humanidad para atesorar los momentos que vivió junto a él.

Conocía su historia y era el único que sabía de su sufrimiento. Ailess vivía en un clan junto a los suyos en paz con los humanos hasta que éstos supieron lo sobrenaturales que podían ser al devorar la sangre de los recién enterrados familiares. Se conformaron con las sobras, dejando su vanidad denigrada con tal de sobrellevar una vida pacífica y las personas no perdonaron sus pecados.

El único que sobrevivió a la cacería de todo el reino fue él, el mismo que habitaba en una soledad que lastimó su corazón durante largas décadas.

Warren no podía abandonarlo, no ahora que era su nueva familia. Su único aliado.

– Ailess... -el tono lleno de preocupación fue escuchado en la lejanía y éste se escondió entre las ramas.

– ¿Masaferry? -el alto y agudo tono de una mujer sorprendió al de cabellos rubios. Jamás pensó ver a una doncella en mitad de la guerra. El blanco vestido había sido mancillado con tierra y rasgado por las garras del bosque. Aun así, la joven era hermosa cual lirio acariciado con el rocío del amanecer.

Y supo quien era nada más verla.

– Tú... -la muchacha detuvo sus pasos al verlo y la sorpresa se describió en sus facciones. Warren sonrió al ver que, a pesar de los años, seguía recordándolo.

Un grito de guerra alentó el aleteo de los cuervos y antes de que la conversación fuese iniciada el filo de una espada separó a los recién reunidos.

– ¡Masaferry! -la mujer acudió a sus brazos para detenerlo, mas fue en vano pues él la escudó tras su cuerpo.

– No te acerques a él. El Warren que conocemos ya no existe... Ahora es un vampiro. -La declaración la asombró y no pudo evitar mirar con ojos tristes al rubio, suplicándole en silencio que desmintiera aquella farsa.

– Vaya... -cerró los ojos y sonrió de costado, llevándose una mano a la cintura – Has sido muy perspicaz, Masaferry, pero has arruinado nuestro reencuentro.

– Vete al infierno. -espetó empuñando su espada para que no se acercara más – Te has aliado con ese despreciable monstruo. No podemos ser amigos nunca más, Warren. Ríndete, jamás te entregaré a mi mujer. -La risa del rubio fue tenebrosa y suspiró para calmarla.

– Eres más duro de lo que pensé... -replicó recordando las palabras de su mentor. Ahora que era un inmortal no podía confiar en los humanos, no importaba que tipo de relación conservara antes del cambio, ningún lazo sería lo suficientemente resistente.

– Sino vas a atacar nos iremos sin luchar, pero recuerda... Algún día te cazaré y mandaré con Dios lo que te quede de alma.

– ¿No crees que estás siendo presumido, humano? -preguntó tocando con índice y pulgar la punta del arma blanca. Su sonrisa fue burlona y apartó el filo para mirarle a los ojos.

– ¡Ngh...! ¿Q-Qué me has hecho?

– Es frustrante ¿Verdad? Querer moverte y no poder hacerlo... -siseó cerca de su oído, atisbando a ver a la mujer de su corazón horrorizada con la escena – No te preocupes, querida. No te lastimaré. -Sorteó al hombre que apretaba sus mandíbulas en un claro signo de esfuerzo por intentar protegerla. –Ven a mí... -invitó en un tono seductor, acariciando un mechón de quien retrocedió hasta chocar de espaldas contra uno de los árboles. –Dije que no te lastimaría y cumpliré con mi palabra. Sé que somos diferentes, pero podemos amarnos...

Los acuosos orbes de la muchacha mostraban lo aterrorizada que estaba y sus hombros temblaron con el miedo apoderándose de su ser. Warren estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de la muchacha y eso lo excitaba e invitaba a curvar una sus altivas comisuras.

– ¡Ahora!

El grito de Masaferry lo desconcertó y la mujer alzó un puñal clavándolo en el estómago del rubio, provocando que cambiase su expresión a una de dolor. Había sido traicionado por su mejor amigo y ahora, por el amor de su vida.

El alcalde se liberó y dejó de estar petrificado. Pero fue tarde cuando quiso dar el golpe de gracia con su arma cargada con balas de plata. La brutal fuerza del rubio en un acto reflejo por defenderse perforó el corazón del de cabellos azul cobalto mientras la tierra se empapaba de la sangre, goteando por las garras del de piel más oscura y el de hebras añiles no pudo soportar el peso de ambas armas.

La mujer gritó despertando a todo el bosque que se hundía entre las llamas que dejaban a su paso nada más que cenizas.

(...)

El alba amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro. La luna se escondió tras aquella noche de masacre y Ailess caminaba agarrándose del costado mientras se apoyaba por los troncos que aún quedaban en pie. Los jadeos y su torpe caminar mostraron las heridas de batalla, las cuales se regeneraban lentamente al no haber probado ni una gota. Sus ropas estaban deshilachadas. Rasguños y diferentes perforaciones de armas junto al moteado de la sangre de sus víctimas creaban una imagen digna de pintar a tonos lúgubres.

– Warren...

El deseo por saber de su bienestar lo impulsaba más que la sed y dejaba atrás el asfixia que estaba sintiendo por la plata, la cual había entumecido más allá del frío a la nívea piel. Con solo verlo esperar sano y salvo sería un alivio para tomar un descanso del cual dudaba salir algún día.

Los tintes morados del cielo se comían la oscuridad poco a poco. La guerra entristeció a los cielos, los cuales comenzaron a nublarse lentamente en aquel alba de invierno.

Divisó una figura de espaldas entre la decrépita maleza y pudo adivinar quien era, sonriendo aliviado de verlo en pie. Caminó deprisa entre la helada tierra y el primer copo de nieve cayó entre sus miradas.

Warren portaba una sonrisa llena de paz, como si se hubiera librado de un gran pesar y Ailess no tuvo palabras para la escena que encontró.

El alcalde yacía sin vida en su propio charco de sangre, mientras que el rubio mantenía acorralada a una mujer desmayada. Recordaba bien ese rostro, era el sacrificio.

 _"Esto no puede ser verdad..."_

Los cabellos aguamarina danzaron tras la última carrera y sus sospechas fueron corroboradas. Warren había sido apuñalado por el estómago.

– Tenías razón, Ailess... Mírame, ni siquiera sangro. -el más pequeño negó con la cabeza y tocó el puñal a pesar de que éste quemó su piel. Eso fue un pequeño precio a pagar para tirar del arma acompañado con un gemido de dolor por parte del rubio, doblegándose mientras abrazaba su abdomen.

– ¿Quién...? -inquirió con voz de ultratumba, aún sin asimilar lo que ocurría. Alzó sus orbes carmín y tiró el estilete lejos de ellos al comprobar que el filo no estaba hecho del peligroso material –¡¿Quién ha...?! -su pregunta se detuvo al ver a la mujer tras Warren, sentada bajo uno de los árboles. –Tú... ¡Humana detestable! -tiró de los cabellos rojizos y mordió sin piedad el cuello, dejando la zona amoratada.

Pretendía ser gentil esa noche. Degustar un banquete con su único compañero como invitado y tuvo que ocurrir la peor de la situaciones. Cerró los ojos, succionando cada gota de la muchacha inerte, misma que comenzó a perder su vitalidad.

– ¡Ailess...! -Warren intentó detenerle alzando su oscuro brazo terminado en garras rojizas por haberse teñido con el color más vivo de su mejor amigo. El grito fue en vano y cuando estuvo satisfecho se encaminó con paso decidido hacia él.

Warren lo había perdido todo. No era extraño que su maestro deseara reprenderlo con severidad y decidió aceptar su castigo. Se dejó caer entre la nieve que comenzó a acumularse en el bosque y cerró los ojos esperando por todo lo que tuviera en mente hacer el pura sangre.

Ailess se arrodilló sobre él con un hilo de sangre delineando la comisura hasta el mentón, posando su cuerpo sobre la herida ajena y cuando el rubio gruñó de dolor se vio asaltado por un sorpresivo beso.

Y tragó el elixir de la vida que había arrebatado a aquella mujer, la cual desde un principio iba a ser su cena. Al tercer trago y sin poder mover ni un centímetro al mayor, Warren se dejó llevar por él y compartió ese roce por instinto, acariciando los cabellos que se adelantaban gracias a la gravedad, retirándolos tras su oreja en un mimoso gesto hasta el último sorbo. Ailess se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, afligido.

– Siempre causándome problemas... Esto es culpa de tu desobediencia, Warren. -reprochó acariciando y arrastrando la sangre que mancilló los labios contrarios. –Vive... -pidió perdiendo las fuerzas que le quedaban para mantenerse, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo regenerado de quien recobraba toda su exuberancia y eternidad.

– No digas disparates. Viviremos juntos, ¿No es así? -la pregunta se congeló al igual que el tiempo y Warren meció levemente a su compañero –¿Ailess...? -el desconcierto se apoderó de sus actos y se levantó con él encima, meciéndolo como si de una muñeca de porcelana fuese, pero no despertaba...

– ¡Ailess, no me dejes! -suplicó atrayendo y alzando el brazo del alcalde para succionar algo de sangre y hacer lo mismo con el joven que permanecía inexpresivo. Volvió a tomar sus labios y los abrió con delicadeza, pasando el remedio para una vida solitaria y eterna. Esperó paciente mientras los copos de nieve, encaprichados con la belleza de su tez, acariciaron sus mejillas hasta derretirse en lágrimas que el más pequeño no derramó.

– ¡AILESS!

Clamó su nombre una y otra vez mientras la nieve los cubría en un silencio atroz y se aferró a su cuerpo en busca de una mínima respuesta.

" _ **No hay nadie más para ti excepto yo... Y tampoco hay nadie más para mí, excepto tú..."**_

Las palabras del joven seguían en su mente y sonaban altas y claras. Warren no tendría a otro ser a su lado excepto quien le sumergió en la más absoluta oscuridad. Inspeccionó su cuerpo y casi todas sus heridas desaparecieron... Todas excepto una.

– Plata... -horrorizado por el descubrimiento, al rubio le temblaron las manos abrazando al contrario.

Y gritó. Gritó hasta quedar sin voz. Hasta que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se volvió cenizas.

 _Y aquella fue la primera vez que un vampiro derramó lágrimas por el ser que siempre amó._

FIN.

 **N/A:** Ai pertenece a Quartet Night, así que en honor a ellos y como dato extra de la historia de Ailess, utilicé a Camus como su mentor y su "familia" estaba compuesta por los integrantes del grupo.

También dejé la incógnita de que Warren continuara con vida o que la pérdida de todo lo que amó en su vida lo llevara a cometer suicidio (recuerden que estaba amaneciendo).

Mis puntos de vista siempre son dramáticos y catastróficas a la hora de escribir pero debéis saber que amo a todos y cada uno de los personajes de UtaPri, ¡En serio! Hacerlos sufrir es parte de una buena fan, o eso creo... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
